


Surprising Results

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [27]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: for Rowaelin: singing and dancing to their favorite song
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Surprising Results

Rowan was in the kitchen when Aelin walked through the front door of their home. She knew because she could hear him singing along to the music that was probably playing from his phone. Aelin followed the sound of his smooth, low voice and found him already cooking dinner. His broad back was to her, dish towel thrown over his shoulder.

_You’re lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Aelin loved it when Rowan sang. She could listen to it for hours and hours.

“I know you’re there,” he said without turning around.

Aelin stepped into the kitchen, “I wasn’t hiding.”

He met her halfway, kissing her before sweeping her into a slow dance. Aelin couldn’t help her grin. She also loved it when Rowan danced with her. He twirled her around the kitchen, singing to her just to sweeten the deal.

Lovely, never, ever change

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won’t you please arrange it?_

_‘Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

Aelin was back in his arms, swaying softly, his forehead resting on hers.

“You know this is my favourite song?” Rowan said.

“Mmhmm, I did. I love it too,” Aelin said. “I like to think you’re singing about me.”

“It’s always about you, Fireheart,” Rowan said and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, then he left her to stir the dinner. “How did your doctors appointment go?”

Aelin came up behind him, hugging his waist. The song continued Aelin felt Rowan humming along

“I got some pretty interesting results on my blood test,” Aelin said into his shoulder.

Rowan turned to face her, concerned. “What was it?”

Aelin looked up at him and cleared her throat. “I’m pregnant.”

Rowan’s face immediately softened, a small smile on his lips. But before he could say anything another voice sounded in the kitchen.

“Mum!”

Aelin and Rowan both watched as their two year old daughter ran straight for her mother, Rowan easily scooped her up so she could wrap her arms around Aelin’s neck. There were tears shining in Rowan’s eyes when he looked back at her and Aelin just smiled back at him, feeling how happy he was in her very soul.


End file.
